


gold lives inside of you

by mayaschuyler



Series: i can feel your reign when it cries [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayaschuyler/pseuds/mayaschuyler
Summary: He’s rolling up another blunt at the bar when she slips into the stool to his left as smooth as ever and fuck if she doesn’t look gorgeous. Her short twists are now long, dark box braids that stop at her waist. Gold cuffs and braiding cords are interwoven in them and it makes her look like fucking royalty. A white cropped tank top and high waisted, ripped jeans. It’s simple and still enough to make his dick twitch.





	gold lives inside of you

**Author's Note:**

> nasty!erik is back!!
> 
> disclaimer: casual use of the n-word again

He doesn’t see her again for two months. 

It’s early May and his friends throw a huge house party to celebrate the end of finals. Far too many people end up crowded in the small art gallery that’s been temporarily turned into a makeshift club. Erik’s sure they’re breaking every fire code in existence and keeps an eye on the exits in case the police decide to stop by. He’s flirted a fair amount, drank more than what’s necessary, smoked a bit with some of the guys. It’s the perfect buzz and exactly what he needed.

He’s rolling up another blunt at the bar when she slips into the stool to his left as smooth as ever and fuck if she doesn’t look gorgeous. Her short twists are now long, dark box braids that stop at her waist. Gold cuffs and braiding cords are interwoven in them and it makes her look like fucking royalty. A white cropped tank top and high waisted, ripped jeans. It’s simple and still enough to make his dick twitch.

“You here with anyone,” she goes right for it after polite pleasantries. 

“Nah,” he puts the blunt out and slips it into the baggie. “You?” he asks, dick starting to fill out in his pants. They both know where this is going.

“Just my friend, but her boyfriend is here so they’ll be fine,” she puts a hand on his thigh, fingers dancing on the rough material. “Your place or mine?”

 _Fuck._ “I got you one even better,” that sexy smirk creeps across his face as he pulls a key out of his pocket. “Come on.”

_________________

“God _damn_ , I missed this pussy,” he murmurs from between her legs. He’s been teasing her for nearly ten minutes, reveling in how her body reacts to him. He’s got two fingers inside of her, his thumb gently pressing on her clit. He moves his thumb to replace it with his tongue, just barely making contact and feels her shudder above him.

They’re splayed out on the soft cotton sheets, clothes thrown about. The dim light from the bedside lamp illuminates the room enough for him to properly admire her body. The noise from the party continuing below their feet vibrates the floor occasionally. He’d rushed her upstairs, using the spare key his friend had given him to the studio apartment. It’s mostly filled with unfinished canvases, sculptures, and mannequins. Paint splatters decorate the walls and floors. The bed is against the wall furthest from the front door, a wide screen tv mounted on the opposing wall with a few game consoles connected to it. It’s the perfect space to chill in and Erik has never been more grateful for it before now.

He licks at her lips, tasting her. Both sweet and salty. “Taste so fucking good.” He puts his lips over her clit, sucking softly while moving his middle and index finger back and forth into her. 

“Erik. Fuck,” her back arches off the bed. “Shit…” She puts one of her hands on his head, gripping his hair. “Don’t fucking stop.”

“Mmmm,” he groans into her, feeling her gush. Wetness drips down his fingers, running down his hands and he grinds his hips into the bed. Flicking his finger upwards with every thrust, he holds his tongue to her clit, rotating it in small circles and feels her hips push up into him.

“Erik, Erik, please.” She pants heavily, rocking her hips desperately. “I’m gonna cum.”

He moans loudly into her, quickening his efforts. Mind full of everything he wants to say, but can’t.

_Cum on my face, baby. Fucking gush all over it. Missed this creamy pussy so much, love feeling it on my mouth. Come on, Nakia, do it. Do it._

He can’t stop groaning and vibrations push her straight over the edge. “Fuck,” she shouts, arching up off the bed. “Oh my _god_.” His fingers slow, but his tongue keeps going, lapping up everything she gives him. It’s wet and messy and he’s out of breath, but he can feel her throbs continue so he stays put, letting her ride it out. “Jesus, Erik.”

It lasts longer than he expects, and he has to pull away completely breathless as she continues shaking. “Damn, you still cumming?” She moans weakly, the hand that was in his hair gripping his forearm for support. He chuckles, planting kisses on her thighs, moving up to her stomach, the wetness on his face marking her skin. The valley between her breasts, the small barbell in her left nipple that wasn’t there the first time they’d met, her neck. And finally they’re face to face and she laughs, still catching her breath. 

“Sorry about your arm,” she lets go, her nails leaving little crescent shaped marks in his skin. “That was…intense.” 

“Fuck yeah, it was. Almost fucking drowned a nigga,” he jokes, gesturing to his face. “Had you squirting all over.”

Nakia covers her face and almost looks embarrassed. “I probably ruined your sheets…”

“Nah,” he moves in closer. “Shit was sexy, don’t even feel bad about it.” He takes a closer look at her, face shiny with sweat, braids cascading across the pillow. Her eyes are closed, but there’s a blissed out smile that lights up her whole face and it pulls at something in him that he shakes away. “You falling asleep on me,” he pokes her playfully.

“Mmm, not quite,” she mutters, eyes slowly opening “I haven’t forgotten about you,” she sits up, stretching a bit. “I don’t know if my legs can handle being on top after what you did to me.”

“Mmm, made you cum that hard, huh,” he dick visibly twitches. “Lemme take care you of then,” he tweaks her nipple and she gasps. “Lay on your stomach and let me take care of that pussy,” he leans in, taking her nipple in his mouth and loving the moan she lets out. He lets his hand slip between her legs again, still so impossibly wet. “That dirty talk still getting to you,” he laughs and she rolls her eyes.

“You still clean?” she turns over on her hands and knees and puts a pillow under her stomach, back arched almost perfectly. His mind goes numb.

“Uh, yeah. Should be. Only been with one girl since and I wrapped it up,” he strokes himself idly, trying no to stare too hard at her ass.

“Yeah, same here,” she exaggerates her arch a bit to stretch before finding a comfortable middle ground. She turns her head to grin at his gobsmacked expression and he smacks her ass in response. “Fuck,” she moans loudly.

“You like that shit, too?” He smacks it again. His dick is fully hard now, a little pre-cum dribbling at the sight in front of him. He positions himself behind her, stroking her with the head teasingly. “Fuck, ma. ‘Bout to tear that ass up.” He gathers enough on his tip that it’s glistening and slowly guides himself in with almost no resistance. “Already nice and wet for me.” 

“Erik,” she pushes back a bit and he’s fully sheathed in her wet heat. “Fuck, keep talking to me.”

Erik pulls out before thrusting back in. “Love hearing my voice? Love hearing how wet you are, how good that pussy feels. God damn, Nakia. So fucking sexy. Fuck.” He gets a steady rhythm going and she meets him with every thrust, making their sweaty skin slap loudly. “Love that shit, love being in you. Love all those noises you make.”

“Shit,” she arches more, hands grabbing onto the sheets. “Go harder,” she gasps.

He does, both hands gripping her waist to keep her steady. “God damn, you creaming on my shit. You hear that? Fucking melting on me.” He starts breathing harder, the exertion getting to him. “Spent two whole months thinking about this. Thinking about you.” She groans and he laughs. “Yeah, I know you was thinking about it, too. Remembering how hard you came on me that night. Almost made a nigga lose his damn mind, that shit felt so perfect.” His thrusts are almost bruising, but he can’t stop them, can’t stop talking. “This what you’ve been waiting for all night. Waiting for me to turn you out like this. Fuck you ’til you can think straight. Legs shaking so much all you can do is lay down and take it.”

“Erik! Fuck,” she seizes up, walls tightening around him suddenly, but she still meeting his thrusts. “Please!”

“I know you’re close, just do it baby. Cum on that dick again. Show me how good I give it to you.” He feels that sudden rise in his body, tightness in his balls. “Show me how good it feels. Come on, Nakia, fucking cum on me.”

“Oh, fuck.” Nakia throws her head back, braids falling down her back. “I’m cumming. Fuck!” He tries to keep up the pace, but his thrusts get erratic as he watches her orgasm and he feels his body about to explode.

“Shit, Nakia, fuck, I’m ‘bout to cum.” His whole body tenses and his fingers dig into her hips. “Fuck, I’m cumming. _Shit!_ ” He pushes in deep, feels himself pulsing as his body is seized in total bliss. She’s still throbbing around him, milking him to the point it’s almost too much. “Fuck, baby.” He grinds into her, still spurting. “Fuck, it’s still going,” he laughs incredulously, blood rushing madly. 

He feels her body sag and gently pulls out. “Wait, lemme…” he reaches over to the box of tissue on bedside table and cleans himself up before grabbing more to wipe her off.

She murmurs what he assumes to be thanks, a gorgeous, sweaty mess laid out on the pillows. He tosses the tissues aside and collapses next to her.

The bass from downstairs is no longer audible and he suspects the party is coming to a close. He feels her wiggling towards him and he puts his arm out around her as an invitation. She snuggles up to him, one hand on his broad chest and her head on his shoulder.

“So. If you want, uh, you can just chill here for a bit. Shower, take a nap. Until Uber rates go down,” his voice carries an uncertainty she hasn’t heard from him before. “I’ll call you one later.”

She almost protests, but the mattress is soft and the sheets too and the warmth of his body is nice. “Thanks. We should probably take a shower though. We’re absolutely filthy.”

“Completely filthy,” he whispers, moving his other arm to squeeze her ass, making her cackle.

“Alright, enough from you. Come on. More showering, less groping,” she starts getting up and heading to the bathroom. 

He admires her silhouette briefly before getting up to follow her. “Think I could get one more outta you before the night’s over?” 

She turns in the bathroom doorway, admiring him as he saunters over. “Only one way to find out.”


End file.
